Destino
by Ladylunay
Summary: Tras vencer a la Cacería Salvaje y liberar Toussaint, Geralt se va, deseando un poco de paz al fin. Sin buscarlo, termina aceptando un contrato de brujo inesperado en una aldea de Velen, sin saber que gracias a ello y a la joven que lo contrata, terminaría encontrando la paz y su final feliz. Geralt/OC.
1. Geralt

**Disclaimer \- ** The Witcher, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Andrzej Sapkowski, y en este caso mas concretamente a CD projekt red. Míos solo son los OCs y nada más, lamentablemente.

 **Advertencias \- ** SPOILERS del final de The Witcher III Wild Hunt y sus dlc, especialmente de Blood and Wine. Lemon. Violencia.

 **Parejas \- ** Geralt x OC.

 **Parejas secundarias \- ** Dettlaff x OC, Past Geralt x Yen, Past Geralt x Triss (ambas mencionadas)

 **.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE \- He decidido continuar el one shot con más capitulos, ojala os guste.**

 **En primer lugar quería decir que, como shipper de Geralt x Triss que soy, crear esta historia ha sido un tanto duro, el hecho de tener que romper mi OTP para emparejarlo a él con un OC y romperla a ella el corazón... no me hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo, he intentado crear un escenario realista, que sea posible, y en el que todos salgan lo mejor posible parados. Decir ademas que Elia, el OC que he construido, lleva esfuerzo detrás, porque he intentado cumplir varias cosas, que ella sea un personaje que me guste a MI (dado mis sentimientos generalmente encontrados con los OC) y que a su vez, sea atractivo para el lector también, y eso es muy dificil, dado que mis gustos de señoritas no suelen coincidir con el badassismo que la people busca en un OC. Aún así espero que os guste aunque sólo sea un poco y no la encontréis aburrida o sosa, o la temida palabra que empieza por M. Espero que la tomeis cariño. No obstante, no desvelaré nada, leed y ahí veréis.**

 **Por ello os pido que sea buena o mala vuestra opinión, me la digáis, para poder corregirlo, cambiarlo y mejorarlo. Creo que no se me olvida nada... sin más que añadir, disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **.**

 **Destino**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Geralt**

 **.**

 _—Parece que volvemos a estar tú y yo solos en el camino, Sardinilla —suspiró el albino con la mirada perdida en las nubes, espoleando a su fiel montura y dándole unas palmadas cariñosas en el cuello._

 _Y así era, estaban solos, él, y el camino a sus pies._

 _Después de haber causado la muerte de la hermana de la Duquesa Anna Henrietta a manos de Dettlaff, el vampiro superior a quien liberó y ayudó, su estancia en el bello y pacifico ducado de Toussaint ya no se sentía correcta. Habían pasado tres meses desde que discutiera con ella en su palacio, y Anarrieta le había perdonado, entendiendo que a pesar de que Syanna había muerto por que él desobedeció sus órdenes directamente, no había pretendido matarla. Por ello le permitió conservar su casa, sus propiedades y su viñedo, al igual que los honores como caballero que había alcanzado durante su estancia allí aquellas semanas._

 _Ella no era estúpida, ni ciega. Como tampoco lo era él._

 _Por esa razón, una mañana de amanecer claro y frío cubierto de bruma, el brujo había decidido que era mejor poner tierra de por medio y marcharse de la bella Toussaint, la tierra del amor y el vino. Quien sabía, seguramente Geralt de Rivia, el Lobo Blanco, el «Asesino de reyes» como muchos le llamaban, no estaba hecho para colgar las espadas y dejar el camino. Un brujo sería siempre un brujo, con todas las consecuencias que ello acarreaba._

 _Soledad, desprecio e ingratitud. Eso es lo que recibiría y lo sabía bien, tal vez la paz y el amor no estaban hechos para alguien como él. Ah, el amor, había amado a tantas mujeres que ya ni recordaba sus nombres; humanas, elfas, súcubos, princesas, hechiceras… pero las hechiceras ya no eran más un problema en su vida, para la tranquilidad de su corazón. Las que habían sido sus dos grandes amores ya no lo eran, por mucho espacio que ocuparan en sus pensamientos ahora se sentía libre._

 _Yennefer. Había pasado tanto por ella que aún le sorprendía aceptar ese vacío que la morena había dejado en su interior. La «magia» del amor que sentía por ella se había esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que el hechizo que los unía se disolvía en el viento, movido por las artes mágicas del djinn que capturaron para saber la verdad. Si el amor que compartían era tal, o sólo un sentimiento que los enlazaba por culpa de un error de juventud, de un necio capricho, de una embriaguez de lila y grosellas. Ahora lo sabía seguro y podía respirar en paz, libre de ese lazo, libre de esa obsesión, libre de ella por fin. Libre para amar de verdad._

 _Triss. La dulce Triss. Ahora su amor no era sino el eco de un reflejo del que ella sintió alguna vez por él, que él mismo se había encargado de aplastar en aquel muelle de Novigrado, haciéndola marchar para alejarla de él y salvarla. Podía haber sido feliz a su lado… pero había tomado la decisión equivocada dejando que se fuera, y sabía que la pelirroja no soportaría un nuevo intento fallido con él por mucho que lo amara. Y lo más probable era que lo estropeara, pues por una razón u otra, las hechiceras y los brujos no eran una buena combinación._

 _Ahora el horizonte parecía tan amplio y tranquilo que se permitió cerrar los ojos con un suspiro, dejando a Sardinilla liderar el camino._

 **Ramanegra, Velen — Un año después**

Nada había cambiado, se dijo Geralt inhalando el dulce aire del verano, se respiraba vida. Podía notar el aroma fresco de la hierba recién cortada, el de las flores inundando los campos a su alrededor y por todas partes; ojos de cuervo, cinabrio, hierbabuena, flores de élboro, diente de león, azucenas y arrayanes entre decenas de otras.

Desmontó de su yegua tomando las riendas en su mano para guiarla, Sardinilla obedeciendo la comanda con suavidad, observando el panorama a su alrededor. La aldea estaba llena de actividad. Podía oír al leñador cortando troncos y al carpintero serrando tablas en el aserradero junto al arroyo. Las mujeres sacudían sus telas y las lavaban a la orilla del rio, mientras otras desplumaban alguna oca o despellejaban algún conejo, charlando entre ellas. Las vacas pastaban en sus establos junto a las ovejas y algún cerdo, y las gallinas y los gansos correteaban por el amplio camino principal, por el que él cruzaba, las botas llenas de barro y polvo del camino. Algunas miradas curiosas se alzaron a mirarlo, volviendo a sus quehaceres tras unos instantes, poco sorprendidos.

No podía culparlos, Velen era bien conocida de sus espadas, pues habían sido muchos los trabajos que había realizado en esa zona, bien por monstruos, bien por bandidos, bien por ayudar aldeas como esa. El «carnicero de Blaviken» no era un desconocido en Ramanegra, y de cierta manera ese conocimiento de saber que esperar, le daba tranquilidad, sabía a qué atenerse.

La luz comenzaba a escasear y el crepúsculo rayaba el horizonte, observó el albino internamente, y dado que el atardecer estaba cayendo y tiñendo el cielo de naranja intenso y rosa violáceo lo mejor que podía hacer era acercarse a la posada y comprar una habitación para esa noche. Tenía la bolsa de monedas medio vacía después de tres meses en el camino, pero lo suficiente para aguantar hasta encontrar algún trabajo más. Si no, y a las malas, siempre podía salir de caza y dormir al aire libre, solos él, su hoguera y el cielo estrellado; subsistir de los corzos o liebres que matara hasta llegar a Novigrado y encontrar a Priscilla y Jaskier… pero estaba cansado. Muy cansado ya. Necesitaba tranquilidad, por eso había bajado hacia el sur.

Estaba cruzando la pequeña plaza de camino a la posada cuando una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó, cosa rara en él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de una voz femenina y joven, y su presencia destilaba un suave aroma a frutas, hierbas y flores que le hizo cerrar los ojos antes de girarse hacia ella y ver que quería.

—¿Me engañan mis ojos, o el lobo blanco ha regresado a Ramanegra? —inquirió la joven.

Pues sus sentidos no le habían engañado, se trataba de una joven humana, una que no creía recordar ni conocer de nada.

—Quizá, o tal vez sólo sea alguien que desea pasar desapercibido —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo tienes un poco complicado entonces —rió la morena divertida—, no eres una persona fácil de olvidar. Además… —dijo pausándose, rodeándolo y dando un toque con su mano sobre su espalda—, tus espadas te delatan, brujo, acero y plata, deberías guardarlas si no quieres que reconozcan tu oficio.

Y sabiendo que ella le seguiría, el rivio echó a caminar guiando aún a Sardinilla, y efectivamente no se equivocó. La muchacha comenzó a caminar tras él a paso alegre con la cesta de mimbre llena de comida que portaba en su mano aferrada firmemente entre sus dedos.

—¿Eres un poco joven para conocerme, no? —dijo Geralt observándola atentamente, sin dejar de caminar.

—Todo depende de con quién me compares —sonrió ella adelantándose, sin embargo su sonrisa no duró demasiado, antes de que su rostro perdiera la alegría, turbándose por un momento y deteniéndose—. Geralt, por favor… esperad, hay algo que debo deciros.

Finalmente el brujo se rindió, suspirando mientras bajaba los hombros y soltaba las riendas de su yegua, girándose para encarar a la muchacha.

—Está bien, te escucho —dijo, centrando su atención en ella—. ¿Qué es eso que debes decirme y se supone que me atañe?

La joven entonces apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo, sobre las briznas de hierba y las pequeñas margaritas blancas a sus pies. Parecía avergonzada cuando alzó sus ojos de un castaño verdoso, Geralt notó, y los clavó en los suyos dorados.

—Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte —asintió la muchacha—, pero no hablaré aquí, no quiero que… bueno, que los vecinos escuchen de más.

El brujo alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir. Ella entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria volviendo el rostro para ver si él la seguía, y una vez que comprobó que así era, tomó una callejuela lateral de la aldea y lo condujo entre las casas de madera y los edificios de troncos hasta más allá del arroyo, donde un pequeño grupo de casas tras el aserradero se escondían bajo las amplias ramas de los robles, hayas y castaños del bosque.

La casa de la joven era la que estaba más cercana al rio, junto a los árboles.

Era una cabaña sencilla, de madera, troncos y tablones, con un tejado de paja y pequeñas ramas entrelazadas para darle algo de firmeza. Contaba también con un pequeño jardín y un huertecillo al lado, ambos rebosantes de flores y plantas, situados junto a una mesa y un banco de madera, rodeados por un pequeño cercado de palos. Un poco más allá había un tocón donde Geralt supuso que la muchacha cortaría los troncos o ramas para alimentar la chimenea.

También había un banco sencillo frente a la casa junto a la pared principal, en la que los rosales habían crecido cubriendo parte de la pared, y parecía que allí se dirigían, pues la joven le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase. El rivio lo hizo esperando que ella lo imitara, sin embargo la muchacha abrió la puerta de la casa, hablándole desde adentro.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte zumo de naranja, los frutales no han sido muy generosos esta temporada —dijo, mientras trasteaba adentro.

—Está bien —dijo sencillamente el albino, aceptándolo.

Al cabo de unos instantes apareció la joven con un vaso de madera grande, lleno de lo que efectivamente, Geralt comprobó que se trataba de zumo de naranja. Bebió dos tragos largos antes de volverse hacia ella, disfrutando el dulzor de la fruta antes de centrarse en las palabras.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió—. ¿Para qué necesitas a un brujo? ¿cuál es el problema?

Ella frunció los labios, sentándose finalmente a su lado, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No quiero que pienses que estoy loca… pero hay un demonio, o un espectro, o algo malvado que me acecha y me visita cada noche, a veces incluso de día —hizo una pausa tragando saliva—, de hecho… siento su presencia aquí y ahora, allí, entre los arboles —añadió señalando con un ademan de cabeza—. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, brujo, quiero que esto termine —confesó la morena, volviendo a clavar la mirada clavada en la hierba.

Geralt prestó atención entonces, poniéndose serio. Miró entre los árboles, hacia donde la muchacha había señalado con ese gesto, pero no vio nada. Ni siquiera sus sentidos de brujo estaban detectando algo extraño, sin embargo no parecía haber mentira en las palabras de la joven, por lo que respondió finalmente, al ver que ella no añadía ningún otro dato.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar que estás loca? soy un brujo ¿recuerdas? trato con esos seres a diario —la tranquilizó el albino—. ¿Por qué no has puesto un anuncio en el tablón solicitando ayuda, si la situación ha llegado tan lejos?

Al ver que ella no decía nada, Geralt la animó, llevando su mano hacia el mentón de la joven para alzar su rostro y hacer que lo mirara. Cuando la joven alzó sus ojos castaños, Geralt vio miedo en ellos, así que decidió tranquilizarla. No pudo dejar de observar que era atractiva, joven e inocente, en definitiva hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro como la corteza de un roble, y un mar de pecas surcaba sus mejillas bajo sus pestañas oscuras y largas. Los labios, carnosos y bien formados, le dieron la tentación de besarla… pero se contuvo.

—Empecemos por el principio —dijo Geralt suavemente, intentando relajarla—, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, y sin embargo tú pareces conocer bien el mío.

Ella sonrió un poco ante sus palabras, destensándose un poco.

—Soy Elianna —respondió.

—Bien, Elianna, cuéntame exactamente qué es lo que sucede cuando ese ser aparece —pidió Geralt, pues ciertamente necesitaba saber cómo operaba la criatura para poder diagnosticar de qué se trataba y saber cómo hacerle frente.

La joven entonces trago saliva de nuevo, frunciendo los labios antes de hablar.

—Es como si esa vil aparición quisiese algo de mí, aunque no sé que puede ser —comenzó Elianna—. Llega y se queda unas horas, me sigue y da vueltas por la casa, o fuera de ella, me acosa… y se va. No sé qué criatura querría hacer eso, pero me está robando el descanso.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —inquirió el brujo, procesando la información.

—No lo sé, en ocasiones escucho sonidos de garras, de pisadas, incluso de jadeos… pero es invisible —admitió ella, sin embargo antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla continuó—. Sin embargo he logrado ver que algunas veces tiene la forma de un oso grande y negro.

—¿Un oso? —repitió extrañado—. ¿Cómo es eso, no decías que era invisible?

Ella entonces asintió, envolviéndose entre sus brazos, frotándose con las manos para darse animo a sí misma. Él la observó, intentando adivinar que pasaba por esa cabecita pensativa y preocupada antes que la joven finalmente hablara, mirándolo con el semblante serio.

—Es imposible de ver —confirmó ella— sin embargo yo he logrado atisbar algún retal del mismo gracias a una infusión de hierbas y setas que preparo.

—¿Eres herborista? —inquirió él, sorprendido.

—No se me da mal —asintió ella sonriendo ligeramente—, aunque admito que la Cimagris es terrible de tomar. Muy amarga —admitió—, y las nauseas que produce no se las deseo a nadie. Sin embargo lo soporto a veces… para intentar vislumbrar a la criatura y tratar de alejarme de ella.

Esa joven era una caja de sorpresas en verdad. A penas pasaría la veintena y se aventuraba a usar plantas que más de un herborista consumado no habría utilizado en sus brebajes por miedo a sus efectos secundarios. Era atrevida, no cabía duda, y sabía lo que se hacía. Una sobredosis del micelio de esa seta y podía darse por muerta. La admiró por ello, por tener el valor de arriesgarse para saber qué era lo que la visitaba, aun sabiendo que ponía en peligro su vida.

El valor no estaba hecho para los pusilánimes, y estaba seguro de que la joven decía la verdad.

La ayudaría y mataría a ese monstruo, estaba decidido.

—Dices que la aparición tenía forma de oso —comenzó Geralt—. ¿Estás segura de que no era un oso común? ¿un oso salvaje?

—¡Claro que no! ¡no confundiría a un oso con un espectro! —exclamó ella—, cuando llega, un frío se apodera de mi cuerpo, atenazándome, y sus ojos… son oscuros, vacíos, como si no hubiera vida en ellos. Además, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, incluida su cara.

Geralt asintió, pensativo, esos detalles eran valiosos. Podía tratarse de un Bersherker, un cambia pieles que se transformaba en oso. Sin embargo, si ella aseguraba que era un espectro eso descartaba que se tratara de un Bersherker, puesto que los muertos no podían cambiar de forma. Además, el hecho de que provocara frío con su llegada era un síntoma inequívoco.

« _Mnnn, tal vez la clave esté en el rastro_ » pensó el rivio « _si es un espectro como ella dice, habrá señales._ »

—Voy a echar un vistazo —concluyo finalmente el brujo—. Si hay algo ahí fuera, lo encontraré.

Ella asintió observando como Geralt se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la casa, así que sin más que hacer y sin querer entorpecer su investigación, se metió dentro dispuesta a comenzar a preparar la comida; le serviría al brujo un buen plato de su sopa de pan, gallina y patata, eso siempre le daba fuerzas a cualquiera, y supuso que Geralt iba a necesitarlas.

Mientras la joven cocinaba dentro, por los sonidos de cucharas y platos que emitía, dedujo el rivio, él estaba investigando el terreno.

Estaba observando las briznas de hierba junto a la puerta trasera, que daba al huerto, cuando algo llamó su atención.

—Polillas muertas —asintió—, algunos fantasmas las atraen como la llama de una antorcha.

Al parecer la joven Elianna tenía razón en sus suposiciones, estaban tratando con algún tipo de aparición espectral. Contó al menos una veintena de polillas muertas, con las alas extendidas y el polvo de sus alas ennegrecido, como si se hubieran quemado. La cosa se ponía interesante.

No había rastro de huellas en el prado, ni en la tierra, por lo que la teoría del Bersherker quedaba dilapidada y la del espectro tomaba fuerza. Un fantasma no dejaba huellas.

Al ver que el terreno estaba limpio de pruebas, decidió que si la criatura estaba ligada a Elianna de alguna forma, las pistas debían encontrarse en la casa, algo debía haber con ella que los enlazaba, así que entró en la casa y vio a la muchacha troceando unas patatas. Ella al verle le hizo un gesto de saludo que él devolvió, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos, agudizando sus sentidos de brujo, abriéndolos para encontrar algún rastro… y sin tardar demasiado notó un aroma familiar. Sangre. Avanzó por la casa cruzando la sala, el pequeño salón central y la puerta de madera hasta el origen del mismo y se encontró frente a la cama de la joven, en su dormitorio. Destapó la colcha, encontrando un rastro de sangre seca en la almohada, y el rastro de manchas, apenas perceptible, llevaba hasta la ventana junto a la cama.

Con el rastro ahora claramente marcado para sus sentidos, Geralt salió de nuevo de la habitación y de la casa, sorprendiendo a la joven, que no añadió nada, contrariada. Que había encontrado algo era evidente, y no quiso interrumpirlo. Una vez en la parte exterior de la fachada, el brujo se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio, encontrando el rastro de sangre que surgía de dentro, decidido a seguirlo y ver a donde conducía. Iba a descubrir el origen y la identidad de la criatura sin tardanza.

Siguió el rastro a través del jardín pasando a través del arco de rosales, adentrándose en el bosque, y a medida que avanzaba su medallón de brujo comenzó a vibrar con más intensidad.

« _Magia_ » se dijo Geralt internamente « _Está claro. Algo esta bebiendo la sangre de la chica, eso es obvio, pero no sé que es… aún. »_

Necesitaba más información, y sólo ella podía proporcionársela, por lo que desanduvo sus pasos y volvió a la casa, entrando de nuevo para preguntarla. La encontró removiendo un guiso sobre la cocina de leña, por lo que se apoyó sobre la encimera de piedra y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que ella finalmente se girara para mirarlo.

—¿Has averiguado algo, Geralt? —preguntó Elianna, secándose las manos en un trapo.

Él asintió como toda respuesta, antes de continuar.

—Estabas en lo cierto, hay una aparición acosándote —admitió el albino—, pero eso no es todo, necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas.

—Adelante —asintió ella, conforme.

El rivio torció un poco el gesto, pensando cómo podía abordar la pregunta sin asustarla, supuso que no sería plato de buen gusto saber que algún tipo de criatura estaba desangrándola cada noche. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir despacio y usar palabras suaves. A fin de cuentas no era más que una cría.

—¿Te has sentido débil, muy cansada? —inquirió lentamente—, ¿has visto marcas en tu piel?

—¿Marcas? —dudó ella, pensativa, sin captar lo que sutilmente él trataba de decir—, bueno, vivo a la orilla de un rio, hay muchos mosquitos en verano, suelen picarme si no tengo cuidado.

—No es un mosquito lo que te está robando la sangre —contradijo Geralt finalmente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven—. Creo que estamos en un punto ciego. Puedo sentir al espectro, pero no puedo verlo. No puedo matar algo a lo que no puedo enfrentarme.

Elianna se acercó hasta él entonces, colocándose a su lado, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo, sabiendo que su solución probablemente no le gustaría.

—Podría prepararte un poco de la infusión de Cimagris —admitió ella—, es probable que tu, siendo un brujo, no sufras los efectos adversos que provoca. Además —continuó—, teniendo en cuenta tus sentidos superiores, seguramente logres ver al monstruo totalmente y no los débiles reflejos que lograba vislumbrar yo.

Geralt suspiró.

—Está bien, hazla —asintió el brujo—, acabaré con esto cuanto antes.

Ella asintió, acercándose a la cocina para remover el guiso, hablando mientras lo hacía, liberando un aroma a pollo y verduras que le abrió el apetito al brujo en el acto. Olía estupendamente, y seguro que sabía mejor. De cualquier manera, cualquier guiso caliente sería mejor que la carne seca que llevaba comiendo durante tres semanas.

—Pero por favor, siéntate y come algo —ofreció Elianna con un gesto—, si vas a tener que probar algo tan repugnante como la Cimagris, al menos quitaras el sabor amargo con mi sopa.

De nuevo Geralt asintió, contento de que ella lo hubiera mencionado. Mientras él se comía la sopa, ella calentaba en un cazo un poco de leche a la que le iba añadiendo algunas plantas que sacaba de un saquito, otras que tomaba de un frasco por aquí y por allá, y finalmente unos trozos de setas marrón claras que cortó en pedacitos pequeños y cuadrados, añadiéndolos al preparado.

Unos minutos después, coló toda la mezcla en una taza de barro cocido y se la ofreció al brujo, que la tomó entre sus manos y la terminó de un trago.

—Tranquilo, ve con calma, brujo —rió le joven—, es fuerte…

Geralt no dijo nada, pues estaba sintiendo un ardor terrible invadirlo. A veces odiaba las pociones. Bueno, las pociones eran cosa conocida, pero esto… no podía ni describirlo.

—Geralt… ¿Geralt, estás bien? ¿brujo, estás…?

Tal vez era debido a sus mutaciones, que el brebaje le hacía un efecto mucho más intenso que el que le causaba a Elianna, pero no pudo reaccionar ni hacer otra cosa cuando la bruma ardiente lo invadió, cegando sus sentidos y haciendo que cayera redondo al suelo.

Perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, tan sólo se encontró a si mismo tumbado en el sofá, con un paño sobre la frente, que retiró con cuidado. Había anochecido, así que para su desgracia, el efecto de la poción no sería ilimitado y debía quedar poco, así que debía darse prisa.

No había rastro de Elianna por ninguna parte, así que decidió ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, aún un poco tambaleante, llevándose la mano a la frente. Increíble el daño que una simple raíz de seta podía causar incluso a un brujo ¿verdad? En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa de dio cuenta de que el mundo, bajo los efectos de esa droga, era diferente. Nebuloso, ondulante, quizá. Pero mucho más nítido.

Todo brillaba con absoluta claridad, incluidas las huellas de zarpas y pisadas de oso que ahora veía tan claras como el sol.

Sin más demora, pues no sabía cuando el efecto de la Cimagris se iría, silbó para llamar a Sardinilla y rápidamente subió a su montura y la espoleó, guiándola tras las huellas. Eran bastante lineales, siempre hacia el bosque, siempre en línea recta, apenas hacían desvíos hacia un lado u otro. Y entonces lo vio.

Un gran oso, negro, descomunal. Tenía el pelaje del lomo erizado, y cicatrices largas a lo largo de las patas, el hocico y la parte baja. Por los dioses, ese individuo debió sufrir mucho. El oso le vio también, alzándose en dos patas para olisquear el aire, rugiendo amenazante echó a correr en dirección contraria, adentrándose aún más en el bosque. Geralt no tenía tiempo que perder si quería eliminarlo, pues aunque no lo pareciera, la aparición era rápida, muy rápida.

—¡Vamos, Sardinilla, un poco más! —animó el brujo, haciendo que su yegua marrón rojiza corriera más deprisa.

Hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó.

El oso estaba corriendo a su vera, lanzando rugidos enfadados y de advertencia, como si no quisiera atacarlo o que lo siguiera, pero a su vez tampoco no lo atacaba, confundiéndolo. ¿Qué pretendía? Lo entendió poco después, cuando la criatura se detuvo frente a una cueva, parándose frente a la entrada, amenazante, rugiendo y enseñando los colmillos y sus feroces fauces. Geralt desmontó entonces, dándole una palmada en los cuartos traseros a su pequeña para que se apartara y se alejara, no quería que saliera herida.

Comenzó a andar en círculos y a pasos cortos acercándose al oso, desenvainando lentamente la espada de plata con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba desenganchar uno de los frascos de aceite que llevaba en el cinturón, muy despacio para no alertar a la bestia, que ya se olía algo, comenzando a arañar la tierra con la zarpa territorialmente. El brujo se llevó entonces el frasco a la boca, sacando el corcho con los dientes, derramando el líquido sobre el filo de la espada.

Aceite para espectros, volvía su hoja de plata más letal si cabía. Con eso no tenía posibilidad ninguna de sobrevivir, ese espectro con forma de oso.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado —dijo Geralt poniendo su espada en posición—, enséñame que tienes.

Y como si le hubiera entendido, el oso rugió ferozmente y se abalanzó hacia él, envestida que el albino esquivó rodando, apoyándose en su antebrazo se puso de nuevo en posición, asestando una estocada rápida sobre el lomo de la bestia, y luego un giro rápido y un nuevo espadazo. Los brujos eran rápidos, y sus ataques, certeros. El oso rugía cada vez más violento, cada vez más desesperado. Asestó un zarpazo a Geralt en el brazo, pero su brazal le protegió, quedando destrozado y desprendiéndose de su correa.

El rivio maldijo por lo bajo e hizo una floritura, activando la señal de Igni lanzó una llamarada de fuego ardiente al oso, que le hizo rugir en agonía, momento que aprovechó para atacar con la espada, una vez y otra y otra y otra y otra, en un feroz remolino de plata. El oso le invistió, derribándolo, abalanzándose sobre él, pero el brujo aprovechó esa maniobra para clavarle la espada en el pecho, matándolo.

O al menos haciéndolo desaparecer, pues el espectro del oso de desvaneció como cenizas al viento y fue arrastrado hacia el interior de la cueva.

Geralt lo entendió, sabiendo que en el interior de esa cueva encontraría la respuesta y solución a todo ese problema. Se levantó jadeando, tomando aire, guardando la espada con cuidado y a paso lento se adentró en la oscuridad. La cueva no era muy profunda, apenas unos veinte pasos. Se podía ver la luz de la luna perfectamente en el interior de la cueva, y bajo esa misma luz, el brujo vio el esqueleto de un guerrero tendido sobre la fría piedra.

Mas no fue eso lo que llamó la atención del rivio, sino lo que tenía colgado al cuello.

Un medallón con la cabeza de un oso rugiendo grabada; al igual que el suyo propio, que tenía la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas.

—Un brujo —dijo en voz alta como si esperara que alguien lo escuchara, no doy crédito, se dijo entonces internamente.

Se sentó a meditar frente al cuerpo de su hermano de oficio, y al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, un espectro verdoso esta vez ya sin forma de animal surgió de los huesos, haciendo que Geralt abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Definitivamente y sin duda alguna era el fantasma de un brujo, un Skelliger fornido, alto, rubio y con barba; uno de la escuela del Oso a juzgar por el medallón y la armadura, de pesadas pieles y placas largas.

El fantasma entonces reparó en él, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Un brujo de la escuela del lobo —exclamó, extrañado—. ¿Qué te ha traído tan lejos del Norte, compañero?

—Tú —respondió Geralt haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—¿Yo? —inquirió atónito—. No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo que cause que estés aquí? estoy muerto, si no es evidente.

Geralt se levantó entonces, apoyándose contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Al fin lo he entendido todo —comenzó, haciendo una pausa que marcó con un suspiro—. Estaba de camino a Novigrado, cuando una muchacha me contrató para un trabajo. Decía ser atacada por un espectro con forma de oso, uno invisible, uno que bebía su sangre cada noche.

El otro brujo le miró en silencio, atento a cada palabra.

—Tenía razón. No sabía qué clase de aparición podía hacer eso… hasta ahora —continuó Geralt—. Temo que te has transformado en una Pesanta, hermano.

El rubio le miró como si no le creyera, incapaz de dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Eso no tiene sentido, las Pesantas no atacan a inocentes, surgen de conciencias intranquilas —dijo el brujo defendiéndose—. Yo no tengo… —comenzó, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

Geralt esperó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el otro podía estar pensando. Eran brujos, cumplían su deber, hacían su trabajo. Y a veces sucedían accidentes. A veces morían personas que no se suponía que deberían, o sencillamente los daños colaterales por el bien mayor, eran tan grandes que los inocentes terminaban pagándolo. Él mismo lo sabía por experiencia propia.

No existía brujo en el mundo que tuviera la conciencia totalmente tranquila, ni el filo de sus espadas limpio, y Geralt sabía que ese brujo de la escuela del oso lo sabría bien, como todos.

—No voy a ser yo quien te juzgue —dijo el rivio—, no me llaman el carnicero de Blaviken sin motivo.

El otro asintió, suspirando.

—Creo que puede ser cierto, para mi desgracia —afirmó—. Puede que conozca a esa joven que te ha contratado ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Elianna —respondió Geralt sin añadir nada, esperando.

—Elianna… —repitió el Skelliger.

Entonces bajó la cabeza, expulsando el aire audiblemente antes de sentarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Geralt lo imitó, sentándose a su lado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la cueva y las piernas estiradas, cruzándose de brazos. Tal vez era un poco ridículo sentarse a charlar con un fantasma… pero él lo hacía cada día. Fantasmas, vampiros, lamias, un poco de variedad en la conversación nunca venía mal.

Sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar la probable razón detrás del los ataques sufridos por la joven, así que esperó pacientemente a que su compañero hablara. Cuando finalmente el otro brujo lo hizo, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, que empezaba a clarear, por la boca de la cueva.

—Hace años hubo una sequía tremenda en Velen, no llovía, las cosechas eran escasas y el ganado lo pasaba mal, cosa curiosa en una tierra tan húmeda como Velen —comenzó el rubio, y Geralt asintió, lo recordaba bien, él mismo había estado en esas tierras en esa época—. La gente rezaba y rezaba y hacía tributos a las Moiras, incluso se mutilaban ofrendándoles su sangre, manos e incluso orejas, sin resultados… malditos Velenses ignorantes —gruño negando con la cabeza, molesto—. Yo había pasado semanas en Wyzima, cazando a una Súcubo que controlaba a las Demonibestias de la zona causando el caos. Fue un horror, pero logre matarla.

Geralt asintió, animándolo a continuar, entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—Estaba tan cansado, tan harto del continente y sus gentes estúpidas que me planteé volver a casa a coger fuerzas, a la fortaleza de la escuela del Oso en las islas Skellige —continuó entonces, tras pensar como exponer lo que venía—; sin embargo antes de llegar a Novigrado para coger un barco hice parada en esa aldea, Ramanegra, para reponer provisiones, y por inercia miré el tablón de anuncios, como siempre hacía.

Como todo brujo hacía, el rivio se dijo mentalmente, pues a fin de cuentas los tablones de anuncios de las aldeas, eran la mayor fuente de noticias y contratos para los brujos.

—Había un anuncio particular que llamó mi atención —prosiguió el brujo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Ofrecían novecientas coronas por averiguar qué mal acaecía a la esposa de un cazador y eliminarlo. Novecientas coronas, un precio que en aquel momento me pareció tan tentador que no lo pude rechazar —afirmó, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Geralt, que asintió—. Acepté el contrato tras escuchar la historia, y me puse a ello.

—¿Qué mal la perturbaba? —preguntó el albino con curiosidad.

—Un Hym —admitió el rubio.

Eso no se lo esperaba, los Hyms eran criaturas espectrales que aparecían muy rara vez, que se alimentaban parasitariamente del alma de aquellos que habían cometido alguna maldad y se arrepentían en el fondo de su corazón, sintiéndose terriblemente culpables, hasta matarlos. De ser eso cierto la esposa del cazador no tendría las manos limpias, si había caído en manos de un Hym. Geralt le miró sorprendido, cada vez más intrigado por escuchar la explicación

—Fue una historia muy sórdida, como fui descubriendo a medida que investigaba —explicó—. Al parecer, la esposa del cazador había sido forzada por unos hombres, y avergonzada por el hecho se lo había ocultado a su esposo. Era una mujer casada, y tenía una niña pequeña… quedaría deshonrada si su marido se enteraba; que si pondría en duda la paternidad de su hija, que si la repudiaría, que si la mataría a golpes para limpiar su honor —suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Geralt—, ¿confesó?

—En absoluto, al contrario —continuó—. La mujer había quedado en cinta por el ultraje y eso la estaba torturando hasta hacerla cometer estupideces propias del que está desesperado. Así que un buen día, dado que conocía bien de hierbas, se tomó unas cuantas y mató a la criatura —explicó el brujo—. Luego se arrepintió, claro estaba, sabiendo que la criatura era inocente… pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Fue afortunada de que el bebe no se tornara en un malogrado —comentó Geralt, negando con la cabeza—, eso sí que hubiera sido un problema.

—Algo bueno hizo al enterrar al pequeño de forma adecuada, al menos —confirmó el otro.

El rubio hizo una pausa, suspirando de nuevo mientras se acariciaba la barba de forma pensativa, a pesar de que siendo un espectro no podía sentirlo, era una costumbre.

—Al cabo de unos meses, la culpa era tal que atrajo a un Hym hasta ella sin saberlo —finalizó el brujo—, y lo demás ya lo puedes imaginar. Estaba cada vez más débil, se mutilaba para aplacar la ira del Hym, pensando que eran deseos de los dioses, se apagaba más y más… hasta que el marido puso el anuncio solicitando un brujo, sabiendo que aquello que le sucedía a su esposa ya no era normal. Entonces aparecí yo —admitió—, y terminé de empeorarlo todo.

—¿Por qué? —dudó Geralt—, ¿no acabaste con el Hym?

El otro negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios y tensando la mandíbula, Geralt vio que se acercaba al centro de la cuestión, la causa de que ese brujo se hubiera transformado en Pesanta.

—Lo maté, si, y con él a la mujer —respondió el rubio—, fui demasiado severo en el ritual, y la esposa no sobrevivió —hizo una pausa—. El marido entonces me maldijo, escupió sobre mis antepasados, sobre todos los brujos del mundo y se quitó la vida, ahorcándose en un árbol de la aldea —suspiró, una vez más, no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho ya—. La hija de los dos lo vio todo, como su padre me insultaba y todo lo demás. Seguramente fue ella quien pesaba en mi conciencia, Elianna, la chiquilla flaca como un galgo, de pecas en la cara y ondas castañas.

—No fue culpa tuya, hermano —dijo Geralt.

—Lo fue —contradijo—, estaba cansado, y quería terminar con el Hym. Si hubiera sido más paciente, hubiera podido salvarla —dijo amargamente—, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, esa niña no se hubiera quedado huérfana. Yo destruí su vida y ahora pago por ello, condenado a beber sangre y vagar hasta que me perdone por lo que le hice.

Geralt negó con la cabeza, levantándose y mirando al otro brujo desde arriba fue claro al responder.

—Intentaste salvarla, pero no siempre sale bien —dijo—. Es lo que hacemos los brujos, ayudar a los demás, aunque jamás nos lo agradezcan.

—Pero la niña… —comenzó a rebatir el rubio, sin embargo Geralt lo interrumpió.

—La niña es ya una mujer, una que puede cuidarse a sí misma —explicó el rivio—. Tú no destruiste nada, al contrario, salvaste a Ramanegra de un mal mayor, ¿o crees que en cuanto hubiera consumido a la herborista, el Hym no hubiera buscado otra víctima, y luego a otra, y a otra? hiciste lo correcto.

El brujo lo miró atónito, poniéndose en pie para encararlo, escuchando con atención.

—Ella no podrá perdonarte, porque no puede verte ni sentirte —dijo Geralt entonces—, pero puedo perdonarte yo, en nombre de los brujos y de nuestro destino, si eso calma tu espíritu. Puedes descansar y dejar de sufrir, Elianna está a salvo.

El rubio suspiró, y a Geralt le pareció que sus bordes se hacían más difusos, parecía que había paz en su semblante. Cuando alzó el rostro, había una pequeña sonrisa brillando en su cara, más relajada y de aspecto más joven, como si se hubiera liberado de una gran losa sobre su espalda.

—¿Cómo te llamas, lobo? —inquirió el brujo, a medida que se desvanecía.

—Geralt, Geralt de Rivia —respondió.

—Yo soy Revalk, de Ard Skellig —dijo, sin perder la sonrisa—. En nombre de los brujos de la escuela del oso, te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho, y en el mío propio… te deseo suerte, Geralt de Rivia, en aquello que hagas…

Y antes de que pudiera responderle al rubio, el brujo desapareció por completo, quedando por fin libre de la maldición de la Pesanta. Geralt inclinó la cabeza unos instantes en señal de respeto por el compañero caído, antes de lanzar Igni sobre su cuerpo e incinerarlo, dándole un funeral digno de un brujo.

—Encuentra el descanso, Revalk —dijo finalmente, saliendo de la cueva.

Sabiendo que el contrato estaba terminado y cumplido, el brujo se dirigió entonces de vuelta a la cabaña de la joven Elianna para comunicarle la buena nueva, ya no había ningún espectro que la acosara, era libre. Caminó hasta encontrarse bajo la porticada de su jardín de rosas, encontrándola sentada en las escaleras de madera de la puerta de entrada, envuelta en un gran pañuelo de lana. No se había dado cuenta, pero había refrescado, y la luz del alba brillaba ya rosada en el horizonte.

Se preguntó si la joven habría pasado la noche en vela esperando por él, sin embargo en cuanto le vio, la muchacha corrió a su encuentro, preocupada.

—Brujo, estaba preocupada —dijo ella envolviéndose más en la pañoleta—, cuando llegue no estabas. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Eres libre, ya no hay espectro que te moleste —dijo Geralt.

Ella asintió, aliviada, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que se perdió en su rostro antes de llevar las manos a su espalda, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo durante unos instantes antes de volverse hacia él.

—¿Puedo saber que era? —inquirió, curiosa.

—Basta con que sepas que se ha ido —respondió el rivio evitando responder, por respeto a su compañero caído—, podrás descansar.

Elianna suspiró acercándose hasta Geralt, posando la mano sobre su brazo agradecida, esperando que el gesto no le molestara. Al parecer no lo hizo, pues el brujo no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar el contacto, y entonces la joven habló, retirándose hacia atrás.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —dudó Elianna—, ¿te irás al norte a pasar el invierno?

—El camino es largo —respondió el albino crípticamente, sin mirarla—, sin embargo esperaba encontrar algo de tregua antes de continuar.

Ninguno respondió ni dijo nada entonces, formándose un silencio entre ellos hasta que una idea surgió en la cabeza de la morena, haciendo que rompiera el silencio con un tono de voz animado y jovial.

—No te he pagado todavía —dijo, mirándolo alegremente—, iré a buscar la bolsa de monedas.

Entonces y sin esperar una respuesta, la joven entró en la casa dejando al brujo en el jardín ligeramente desconcertado por la actitud de la muchacha, cuando al cabo de unos minutos apareció de nuevo asomando por la puerta, bajando el par de escalones de un salto, acercándose a él de nuevo y extendiendo su mano en la que Geralt vio que portaba un pequeño saquito de cuero tintineante.

Era lo que se solía hacer si un brujo completaba el trabajo y no habían pactado una previa recompensa, entregarle la bolsa de oro y dejar que siguiera el camino en la senda. No solía gustar la presencia de un brujo ni su compañía por más tiempo del necesario.

Sin embargo Elianna lo veía de forma diferente; extendió la mano deteniéndose en el último momento de forma premeditada

—Aunque tal vez… —dijo entonces pausándose a si misma, haciendo que Geralt la mirara esperando.

—¿Si? —inquirió el brujo, alzando una ceja.

—Cierto es que con el verano en su esplendor, es momento de hacer las cosas para preparar el invierno —comenzó Elianna—, necesito a alguien que me ayude.

—¿Me ofreces un trabajo? —dijo Geralt divertido—, ¿de que, leñador, pintor, carpintero? no necesitas a un brujo para eso.

—No, quizá no, aunque posiblemente si para protegerme mientras me adentro al bosque a recolectar plantas, raíces, madera y frutos, tal vez incluso para cazar —admitió ella—. Además, pareces necesitar un lugar donde descansar tranquilo —hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada al suelo—. No podría pagarte mucho… pero no te faltaría un plato de comida ni un lecho donde dormir.

Geralt no respondió, silencioso y estático, tan serio e ilegible como una estatua de piedra. Elianna le miró intentando saber que pensaba, sin éxito, y lo tomó como una silenciosa y cortés manera de rechazo, una bonita y suave negativa. Aunque a veces dolía más el silencio que unas palabras secas, distantes, y en el fondo, realistas. La joven tragó saliva admitiendo su derrota internamente.

—Bien, en tal caso te deseo lo mejor en el camino —sonrió ella, visiblemente decepcionada, aunque intentara ocultarlo—. Aquí está tu recompensa.

Y con cuidado depositó sobre sus manos la bolsa de cuero marrón llena de oro, que pesaba bastante, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la casa. Geralt tomó la bolsa, sopesándola, y abriendo los cordones que la anudaban comprobó que había una cantidad elevada, puede que más de trescientas coronas; demasiado dinero para el trabajo que había realizado.

Frunció el ceño volviendo a cerrar la bolsa, y atándosela al cinturón se encaminó hacia el poste donde había atado a Sardinilla, dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

* * *

Los ruidos de golpes la despertaron.

Elianna, se desperezó estirando los brazos, alzándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en su cama. El ruido de los golpes venía de afuera, así que la joven se levantó y envolviéndose en una bata para cubrirse de la ligera brisa mañanera que entraba por la ventana abierta de la cocina, que su camisón no lograba paliar, salió al jardín a ver qué pasaba.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar al brujo, sin armadura, camisa remangada y martillo en mano, sentado en el tejado de su casa arreglando algo que parecía ser el lado dañado de su chimenea, por el que siempre solía entrar agua en los días de tormenta más intensa. Se había dicho a si misma muchas veces que tenía que arreglarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, así que lo iba dejando. Ver que el albino no solo se había quedado, sino que estaba reparando su casa la había dejado sin palabras.

Se acercó lentamente, ganando un saludo tranquilo por parte del rivio.

—Buen día —saludó Geralt.

—Creí… creí que te habías ido ayer, y no es que me queje —comentó ella, confusa—, pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Al oír sus palabras Geralt dejó el martillo, girándose para observarla. Elianna le devolvió la mirada, ofreciéndole la mano para que bajara del tejado y con ello sacándole una sonrisa divertida. Finalmente el brujo bajó de un saltó, dejando el martillo en el suelo se sacudió los hierbajos y polvo del tejado, suspirando.

—Algo de lo que dijiste era cierto, necesito un descanso —dijo Geralt—, pasar el invierno en un lugar tranquilo, cambiar de aire y dejar reposar mis espadas —entonces se volvió a mirarla—, si aún sigue en pie la oferta, estoy dispuesto a aceptarla.

—Por supuesto —sonrió la joven, incrédula, más contenta de lo que podía imaginar—. ¿Desayuno?

—Claro, me muero de hambre —asintió Geralt antes de añadir con diversión—, mientras no sean Luciopercas…

Elianna rió por el comentario, acercándose a la casa para preparar el desayuno mas esmerado que hubiera preparado en mucho tiempo, no todos los días tenía un invitado en su casa, por no decir, nunca tenía un invitado en su casa. Sería agradable cocinar para alguien más por una vez.

 **Seis meses en Velen.**

—He descubierto una madriguera de zorros cerca del rio —comentó alegremente la joven mientras rascaba el pedernal, agachada en cuclillas sobre la chimenea—. Había dos cachorritos pequeños, seguramente nacieron hace poco.

Geralt alzó la mirada de su trapo manchado en aceite que estaba utilizando para limpiar su espada de acero, observándola enternecido. Elianna había resultado ser un remedio para su soledad mayor de lo que había podido prever. Era una muchacha dulce, imaginativa y curiosa, le recordaba mucho a Triss, salvo que libre de la lujuria y la "malicia" de esta.

Había llegado a imaginar cómo podría ser su vida como hombre si jamás hubiera sido un brujo, gracias a ella. Muchas veces ese planteó en el pasado colgar sus espadas, especialmente tras el ascenso de Ciri a bruja, pero no lograba imaginar que podía hacer en su vida que no fuera matar monstruos o luchar contra gente. Había estado siempre tan inmerso en políticas, enredos con hechiceras, conspiraciones para matar a reyes o a ancestrales enemigos que no conocía otra cosa.

Hasta ahora.

Desde que se había quedado en Ramanegra había descubierto la vida pacífica de los hombres comunes, donde el mayor riesgo era cazar un ciervo, matar un par de lobos o una trifulca en la taberna a causa de una partida de Gwynt perdida, o las virtudes de tal o cual moza. Descubrió, con sorpresa, que le gustaba esa vida. Proteger a Elianna, salir a pasear con ella mientras escuchaba sus historias, enseñarla cosas sobre el bosque y los animales que vivían cerca, nadar en el rio sólo por diversión, tomar el sol en la hierba rodeado de flores e impregnándose del calor del verano, trepar a los árboles juntos para observar a los pájaros, cazar liebres y animales que no pusieran en riesgo su vida… si, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso, y lo estaba haciendo a paso rápido.

No quería volver atrás.

No echaba de menos las cortes reales, ni siquiera los beneficios que acarreaban, como las mujeres hermosas. Encontraba a la joven Elianna preciosa, y de un tiempo a esa parte la veía con otros ojos, unos que lejos estaban de la visión protectora. Podía ser que se hubiera encariñado de ella, sin embargo cuando su mano rozaba la suya, o sus ojos castaño verdosos se clavaban los suyos con adoración, se descubrió a si mismo deseándola, imaginándose como sería descorrer los lazos de su vestido y acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, tomándola y haciéndola suya.

Había guardado las distancias a ese respecto con ella, pues si algo era cierto, era que a pesar de la fama bien ganada de mujeriego y libertino que tenía, jamás había tomado a una mujer que no lo quisiera, que no lo deseara, que no se hubiera entregado por voluntad propia, y Elianna no había hecho señales de que deseara que eso sucediera… todavía.

La joven estaba intentando encender el fuego y se le estaba resistiendo. Nunca había sido muy mañosa para hacerlo, había podido comprobar el brujo en los meses que llevaba con ella, y Geralt se sonrió, dejando el trapo y la espada a un lado para acercarse a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —inquirió el brujo.

—Creo que el pedernal está estropeado, no saltan chispas —dijo la joven levantándose con los labios fruncidos.

—Para eso me tienes a mí, jovencita —rió Geralt encendiendo las ramas dentro de la chimenea con un simple movimiento de su mano, usando la señal ígnea.

—Que haría sin ti —rió Elianna.

Ese día comieron bien. Eliana cocinó un pastel de carne con harina, cebollas, guisantes, patata y carne de ave que Geralt había cazado el día anterior por pura casualidad, en un remanso del rio, ahora helado, donde había parado a beber el desgraciado pájaro. Al brujo le encantaba como cocinaba. Eran platos rústicos y sencillos, pero sabrosos y contundentes, la cocina de la vieja escuela. Ella le había contado que lo había aprendido de su madre cuando era pequeña, y esta de su abuela, y así sucesivamente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de comer sus tres buenas comidas al día, no había tiempo para desentrenarse o perder la forma física. Geralt entrenaba cada mañana un par de horas intensivas, con la espada, la ballesta y las dagas, a pesar de ser esas ultimas armas unas que apenas utilizaba. Había construido un par de muñecos de paja que guardaba en el jardín, y que Eliana le había permitido tener de buen grado. Estaba muy de acuerdo en que Geralt tuviera su propio espacio, a fin de cuentas era un guerrero y eso no debía olvidarlo, por mucho que ahora estuviera en paz.

Podía decirse que les iba bien, y el brujo deseó que así continuara.

 **Un año en Velen**

Había sido un día duro, Elianna decidió.

Había pasado la mañana desde que apenas el sol había salido entrenando con Geralt, que se había empeñado de unos meses a esa parte en enseñarla a defenderse sola. Ella encontraba estúpida la idea, puesto que no había necesidad alguna de defenderse cuando no se era objetivo de nadie en particular, pero el brujo había seguido insistiendo hasta que ella había aceptado. Algo que averiguó en un contrato de brujo que había hecho en una aldea cercana le había hecho tomar esa resolución, y no había querido contarle de que se trataba.

Geralt recordaba bien las palabras de lo joven, no podía olvidarlas.

 _—Necesito que me digas algo, Elianna —había dicho._

 _—¿Si? —había dudado ella._

 _Recordó como había dudado, a pesar de tener las palabras tan fijas en su cabeza como grabadas con un hierro candente._

 _—Viste lo que tu padre le dijo al brujo antes de que muriera cuando eras niña —escupió finalmente, más serio de lo que pretendía—. Viste como lo culpó de la muerte de tu madre, y aún así me ofreciste quedarme —recordó mirarla a los ojos y no ver rastro de duda en ellos—. ¿Por qué?_

 _Elianna le había sonreído con tristeza, dándole la cara, contra su sorpresa._

 _—Porque a pesar de lo que dijera mi padre, sé que aquel brujo no mató a mi madre —había respondido—. Los brujos son héroes, Geralt, no los monstruos que aparentan._

 _Aquella respuesta le había marcado, pues salvando las estupideces que escribía Jaskier en sus baladas de bardo y poeta, nadie parecía creer que eran otra cosa que parias, mutantes o asesinos. Que ella lo viera de esa forma había tocado su corazón, no podía negárselo. Sin embargo ella continuó, desarmándolo._

 _—He visto como me miras a veces, como si te preguntaras cómo es que no te temo… —había dicho—. Pues no te temo, Geralt, más bien al contrario. Te admiro. Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por quedarte._

 _Recordó como ella se había reído, tal vez por su cara de sorpresa. Desde aquel día se había determinado a protegerla de lo que pasara, no iba a perderla._

Pero eso Elianna no lo sabía. Tan sólo sabía que desde aquel contrato, Geralt había insistido en entrenar con ella, y así se encontraba, agotada.

Había resultado ser bastante torpe en lo que se refería al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, apenas tenía fuerza y se sentía mal cuando tenía que golpear a Geralt, inmediatamente después de asestar el golpe preguntándose si le había hecho daño e intentando ayudarlo. El albino señaló que ese era precisamente el punto del ataque, hacer daño al otro, pero finalmente dilucidó que el combate físico no era lo más apropiado para ella.

Tras ese fracaso había insistido en enseñarla con un arma ligera como la daga, pero tampoco se le daba bien. No sabía bloquear golpes y no era lo suficientemente rápida como para atacar primero y finalizar sin tener que recibir daño. Descartó la opción rápidamente, no queriendo empeorarlo y que saliera herida, intentando centrarse en otra cosa.

Finalmente lo intentó con una arma a distancia, observando sorprendido que la joven tenía buena puntería con la ballesta, así que se decidió a entrenarla en el uso de esta y el arco largo de caza.

Y así llevaban tres semanas, entrenando cada mañana con el arco y la ballesta disparándole a árboles, frutas colocadas estratégicamente, y objetivos varios como los muñecos de paja. Elianna se daba bastante maña, pero descubrió con poca sorpresa, que Geralt era un maestro exigente. Enseñaba bien, explicaba aún mejor, pero exigía resultados y era inflexible. Si algo la salía mal, le hacía repetirlo incansablemente, animándola una vez y otra, sin dejarla rendirse hasta que al final lo conseguía. Pero era agotador.

Tras haber pasado casi cuatro horas en eso, con los brazos ligeramente agarrotados de tensar tanto la cuerda del arco, se había puesto a trabajar en el huerto. Estaban en plena época de cosecha, el invierno había pasado y los vegetales habían crecido tras la siembra. Sus pimientos, guisantes y cebollas estaban gordos y en buen estado, así que los había recogido y había regado los que aún no estaban maduros, ahuecando la tierra a su alrededor con la azada para darle respiración a las plantas y a los nutrientes que había en ella.

Suspiró, limpiándose la frente de sudor frio, estaba empapada.

—Necesito un baño —sentenció la morena asintiendo para si misma.

Con la decisión firme en su mente, la joven bajó a la despensa a por un jarro grande de cerámica, para poder llenarlo de agua y calentarla. La tina era medianamente grande, e iba a necesitar dos viajes con seguridad, así que cuanto antes empezara antes se aclimataría el agua. Salió al jardín jarro en mano en dirección al rio, donde se agachó hasta llenar el cántaro, tarareando entretenida. Cuando lo hubo llenado lo puso junto a la chimenea para que el calor de las llamas lo calentara.

Como iba a tardar un rato, se dispuso a tomar otro jarro y repetir la operación, yendo hasta el rio para llenarlo de agua para colocarlo junto a la hoguera después, esperando que se calentara. Mientras esperaba, asintiendo satisfecha, decidió que para ahorrar tiempo iba a sacar las toallas y la pastilla de jabón de la cómoda del baño, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la estancia, abriendo la puerta distraída. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Había cogido ya las toallas e iba a posarlas sobre una silla, cuando una voz de sobra conocida la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girara.

—Elia —dijo sencillamente Geralt, desde la bañera.

La joven soltó las toallas de golpe, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras se giraba, avergonzada.

—¡Oh dioses, lo siento, Geralt, no pretendía…! —se excusó acercándose a la puerta a paso rápido—, ¡oh no, yo… me voy, lo siento de veras!

Y estaba ya alzando la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando sintió una mano húmeda y cálida posarse sobre su brazo, deteniéndola y haciendo que se girara. Elianna lo hizo, asombrada, mirando a la inmensidad de ese abismo dorado de ojos que tenía el brujo.

—No te vayas —pidió suavemente—, no hay motivo por el que disculparse, me alegro de que hayas venido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dudó la joven.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo, aquí, en esta habitación —respondió el brujo mirándola intensamente, sin apartar los ojos de su cara, analizándola.

Geralt entonces, como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, bajó su otra mano hacia la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. La camisa de Elianna se mojó, dado que él estaba aún desnudo y empapado, y su falda rozó su baja cintura, siendo más consciente que nunca de la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Aparta, voy a mancharte, tengo las manos sucias y… —se excusó la morena—, …estoy manchada de tierra.

—No me molesta —replicó el rivio sin desviar la mirada—, he estado cubierto de barro tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

Ante esa declaración que ella sabía cierta, Elianna se quedó sin excusas, tan solo mirando sus ojos dorados, siendo sostenida entre sus brazos como si fuera presa de algún hechizo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tan sólo que lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Fue un fugaz toque, el suficiente para que Geralt llevara su mano libre hasta su cuello, enredándola en su largo cabello castaño, atrayéndola más hacia él para poder besarla.

Y Elianna no se resistió, cerró los ojos y dejó que él la besara sin oponer resistencia, rindiéndose al beso y respondiendo el contacto con un ansia que no sabía que tenía.

Geralt sonrió entre sus labios, sin dejar de besarla, divertido y complacido a partes iguales al haber logrado sacar esa reacción de ella. Recorrió su boca un rato, separándose lo justo para tomar aliento, rozando cariñosamente su nariz con la de ella antes de separarse lo justo para apoyar sus frentes juntas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —suspiró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Un comienzo —respondió Geralt abriendo los suyos, observándola.

Eliana abrió finalmente sus ojos avellanados, clavándolos en los dorados del brujo. Si, Geralt tenía razón. Eso era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo camino que podrían recorrer… juntos.

 **Corvo Bianco, Toussaint, Nilfgaard — Un año y medio después**

La luz entraba a través de los cortinajes de seda del amplio dosel. La luna brillaba amplia y llena en el cielo claro, nocturno y salpicado de estrellas. Ah, las noches de Toussaint, Geralt las había añorado, siempre cálidas, con los cantos de las cigarras y las luciérnagas iluminando los jardines.

Sus besos eran distraídos, arrítmicos mientras bebía de sus labios y sus caderas chocaban. La adoraba. La adoraba tanto. El penetrarla, el yacer con Elia era algo de lo que el albino jamás se cansaría. Ni se cansaría de la forma en la que ella se sonrojaba cuando acariciaba sus pechos tal como ahora, los ojos dorados cerrados mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su cálido interior, apretado y empapado para él, y la recorría la boca con su lengua, besándola con pasión; con una mano sujetando las caderas de la joven aumentando la fricción entre su piel caliente y resbaladiza la de ella; rozando su pulgar con el costado de su pecho izquierdo con la otra.

El sudor envolvía su bronceada piel surcada de cicatrices, y las manos de la joven rodeaban su espalda dándole calor, acercándolo aún más a ella, haciendo que los rosados pezones de la joven, duros y alzados, se aplastaran contra su pecho, rozando el blanco pelo y excitándola más. Elianna tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba sobre su cuello, susurrando su nombre con cada envestida, perdiéndose en él mientras el brujo acariciaba su pierna con la mano que la sostenía y terminaba dentro de ella. Amaba la sensación que ardía en su interior cada vez tras derramarse dentro de ella después de hacerla el amor, la joven se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera sido creada para él, y la tomaba cada noche, perdiéndose en el abrazo de su cuerpo y el alivio de sus sentimientos.

Había pasado los meses más felices que podía recordar junto a ella. Junto a Elianna. Con quien planeaba casarse pronto, aunque aún no se lo hubiese pedido entraba dentro de su plan que así fuera. Había decidido hacerlo en su casa, el viñedo de Corvo Bianco, la única propiedad que el brujo ostentaba; y poder hacerla su señora, la dueña de esas tierras y de la casa, como dueña era ya de su corazón.

Habían yacido durante toda la noche, y ahora el brujo reposaba sobre el pecho de la joven, que desnuda y con su cabello extendido sobre la almohada en un abanico de ondas castañas, jugaba con el cabello del brujo, que descansaba tumbado sobre ella, su rostro apoyado en su cintura, sus brazos bajo las caderas de ella y las piernas estiradas sobre las suaves sábanas. Sin duda era una noche maravillosa que quería recordar, y sobre todo, repetir.

—¿Geralt? —susurró Elianna sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aún acariciando su cada vez más largo cabello blanco como la nieve.

—¿Hmmn? —murmuró él sin moverse.

—¿Puedo saber algo? —inquirió sin dejar de jugar con su pelo.

Geralt se acomodó suspirando, adoraba cuando ella hacía eso, lo amansaba como a un gato. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, esperando a que hablara, pero como no lo hacía, rompió el silencio.

—Pregunta —dijo simplemente.

Ella tardó unos instantes en responder, seguramente ordenando sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo su voz fue firme y sin titubeos cuando habló, de nuevo sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Por qué elegiste quedarte aquel día? —inquirió finalmente la joven—, podías haber cogido tu bolsa de monedas y haberte marchado, nada te lo impedía. ¿Qué viste allí que te hiciera quedarte?

El brujo lo pensó un momento, girando la cabeza, apoyándola en su cintura, mirándola pensativo. Era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho muchas veces al inicio. Una que llevaba tiempo esperando que ella formulara. No era un orador digno de una corte con las palabras, sin embargo tenía su ingenio y perspicacia, y en última instancia si las palabras le fallaban le quedaban los hechos.

—A ti —dijo divertido, rompiendo el silencio.

—Muy galante, brujo, pero hablo en serio —rió ella rodando los ojos—. Los brujos no son campesinos, matan por oro. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Geralt entonces suspiró, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Porque quería demostrarme que puedo ser capaz de llevar otra vida —admitió el rivio—. Estaba muy cansado y dolido entonces tras la muerte de Vesemir, tras dejar atrás el hechizo del djinn de Yennefer, tras enseñarle todo lo que podía a Ciri para que pudiera ser la mejor bruja y dejarla marchar para que se cuidara sola, tras derrotar a la cacería salvaje y liberar Toussaint —respondió muy serio—. He tenido suficiente sangre en mis espadas. Siempre voy a ser un brujo, Elia, amo la vida en la senda, pero incluso un brujo tiene un cupo de muerte a sus espaldas… y yo cubrí el mío.

—No quiero que dejes de ser lo que eres, Geralt, ni que dejes de hacer lo que amas —contradijo Elianna, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Sabes que te amo, brujo, pero quiero que elijas tú el camino.

—Siempre lo he hecho —dijo Geralt—, y así seguirá siendo.

Eliana asintió, satisfecha por sus palabras, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y preparándose para dormir. Geralt no lo hizo sin embargo, pues tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Las palabras de la joven le habían dejado impresionado. No podía negarse a si mismo que a veces añoraba salir de caza, pero luego pensaba en la vida tranquila que llevaba junto a Elia y la idea se desechaba dentro de su cabeza. Saber que ella le animaba a hacer lo que su corazón deseara en verdad, hizo que naciera un calor en su pecho, uno nacido de lo que ahora sentía. La amaba, y aunque no solía decirlo en voz alta, lo sentía con cada latido, con cada mirada.

Cuando se aseguró de que ella estaba dormida, a juzgar por el ritmo del latido de su corazón y de su respiración, el brujo sonrió, incorporándose para quedar tumbado a su lado, mirándola.

—Yo también te amo —susurró en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie le oiría.

O eso pensaba.

Unos ruidos en el salón lo pusieron alerta, sus sentidos de brujo cantando claros como un ruiseñor. Había alguien más en la casa, y no eran Marlene la cocinera, o Barnabas el mayordomo, o cualquiera de los muchos criados… no, era alguien más.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla el brujo se levantó, poniéndose los pantalones, tomando su espada de plata y atándosela a la cintura salió con lentitud al amplio corredor, el mismo que daba a su amplio comedor, donde efectivamente había una figura en pie y de espaldas, una que Geralt reconoció en el acto, con total sorpresa y estupefacción.

—Enternecedora escena, brujo —declaró el hombre, girándose—. Regis se alegrará mucho de ver que como decís los humanos, has sentado la cabeza.

—¿Dettlaff? —saludó Geralt incrédulo.

—En carne y hueso —admitió el vampiro.

El brujo le observó, viendo sin sorpresa que el moreno no había cambiado nada en esos casi tres años. Que eran tres años para un vampiro superior, a fin de cuentas, nada, un suspiro intangible. Seguía teniendo el mismo porte altivo y elegante, el mismo semblante duro, el mismo cabello largo, negro y ondulado. Sin embargo había algo más en él que le hizo dudar. No parecía amargado, lo cual era un cambio importante en alguien como Dettlaff, cuya pasión parecía la venganza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió finalmente el rivio, sin alejar la mano de la empuñadura de la espada.

—Ha venido por mi —interrumpió una segunda voz, una voz femenina.

Geralt se giró, dándose cuenta que tan distraído como estaba no había notado la presencia de una segunda y silenciosa figura en la habitación. Sin duda alguna otro vampiro supremo, esta vez una hembra. Era hermosa, como lo eran todas ellas. La piel tostada por el sol brillaba a la pálida luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su cabello, largo y negro intenso, recogido en un moño elegante y bajo, y su figura envuelta en una elegante capa.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Geralt.

—Mi esposa —respondió el vampiro.

—Kathiel van der Eretein —respondió la mujer, presentándose—. Un placer conocerte, lobo.

El brujo se irritó al verse nombrado de esa forma por una extraña, una vampira para más énfasis, con qué derecho se tomaba esas confianzas.

—No me llames así —dijo Geralt.

—Tranquilo, brujo —rió suavemente la mujer—, no voy a darte un mordisco… Dettlaff mencionó que eras arisco, pero no así descortés —dijo divertida—. Habré interpretado mal las historias de Regis.

Geralt estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz procedente del dormitorio hizo que todos desviaran la mirada hacia la puerta, que estaba siendo abierta en ese momento.

—Geralt… ¿he oído voces? —murmuró adormilada Elianna, envuelta en una sabana, asomando por la puerta—. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Entonces la joven se dio cuenta de que había dos personas más en la sala, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, acercándose a Geralt tomó su mano y se posicionó tras él, no dejando de notar que su hombre tenía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, colgada a su cintura.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos mañana, querida —dijo Dettlaff con una ceja alzada, viendo que la mirada de Geralt se había vuelto de acero.

—Como quieras —dijo orgullosamente ella, poniéndose la capucha de la capa sobre su elegante recogido antes de volverse a mirar al rivio—. Nos veremos pronto, brujo.

Y ante el asombro de Elianna la hermosa mujer se transformó en humo, en una nube de humo negro azulado que salió por una de las ventanas siendo seguida por el hombre, que igualmente se transformó en humo, esta vez del oscuro color del vino, antes de tomar la misma dirección y desaparecer de la habitación, dejando a Geralt serio y pensativo y a Elianna atónita y estupefacta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —dudó finalmente la joven, saliendo de su asombro—. ¿Quiénes eran? o mejor dicho… ¿qué en nombre de Melitele, eran? oh Geralt, ¿qué está pasando?

Geralt no respondió al principio, con la mandíbula tensa antes de permitirse a si mismo un suspiro, dejando por fin la espada sobre la mesa, sendandose sin dejar de mirarla.

—Creo que mi pasado me ha alcanzado al fin —dijo—, y no creo que pueda escapar de él.

—Pues no lo hagas —respondió Elianna acercándose para abrazarlo, dejando caer la sabana mientras Geralt la estrechaba entre sus brazos, piel contra piel—, sea lo que sea que suceda, estaré a tu lado.

El brujo sencillamente la sostuvo contra su corazón, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Podría ser que su vida le hubiera cazado a él en su intento de escapar de ella; pero sea lo que fuera que llegara, lo enfrentaría con ella a su lado.

 **...**

 **Bestiario**

 **.**

 **Pesanta** — Tipo: espectro. Una Pesanta no es más que una conciencia intranquila y atormentada por la culpa y los errores imperdonables. Según algunos filósofos, todo lo que hacemos en vida deja un rastro permanente en la delicada materia que compone nuestras almas. Las malas acciones, especialmente el dolor causado a criaturas inocentes, puede atormentar el alma de un pecador y provocar que quede sin descanso, incluso tras la muerte.

 **Hym** — Tipo: espectro. Algunos hombres tienen buenos motivos para temer a su propia sombra. Estas apariciones solo se ceban con los sujetos despreciables que han cometido algún crimen inenarrable. Para todos los demás, son completamente invisibles. Cuando se aparecen ante la persona a la que atormentan, se muestran como siluetas de humanoides altos, como hechas de sombras y con garras largas y puntiagudas.

 **Vampiro superior o supremo** — Tipo: vampiro. Solo la sed mutua por la sangre une a los vampiros supremos con sus primos lejanos y mucho más primitivos: ekimmaras, lamias, katakans y similares. Estos vampiros son, de hecho, mucho más parecidos a los humanos que a esos chupasangres que asemejan murciélagos. No solo son como nosotros en apariencia, sino que comparten nuestra inteligencia y pautas de comportamiento. Esto significa que no se agazapan en fortalezas lejanas ni se esconden en las sombras. Por el contrario, les gustan las ciudades particularmente, donde llevan engañosas vidas decentes. Ni los brujos son capaces de reconocerlos de inmediato, por que sus medallones permanecen completamente quietos en presencia de ellos. Todas estas similitudes no deben impedirnos una diferencia esencial: los vampiros supremos son inmortales y los humanos no. Los que se han enfrentado a ellos en combate y han sobrevivido se cuentan con los dedos de una mano.

 **.**

 **La verdad es que me gusta esta historia, y no lo voy a negar, creo que podría dar para más de un capitulo, pero no estoy segura de seguirlo, pues como one shot me parece que es un epilogo bonito y digno a todo lo vivido por ese personaje que tanto adoro, Geralt, y al que creo humildemente, le he hecho justicia.**

 **No puedo más que desear que a alguien le haya gustado y me deje saber su opinión, sea buena o mala, porque como siempre digo cuando me esfuerzo en crear algo (en este caso los dos OCs que han aparecido en esta historia, Elianna, principal protagonista femenina, y Kathiel, vampira que aspiro a que sea todo lo contrario a la primera) me gustaría que me dijerais los errores que vierais, de haberlos, pues siempre lo valoro y agradezco.**

 **Un Besito y gracias por leerme.**


	2. Kaedwen

_**Hola, queridos lectores, como veis, he decidido continuar esta historia.**_

 _ **Pero en primer lugar, decirles**_ _ **muchísimas gracias a AngelaGiadelli, SayumiCS y Sophie89**_ _ **por dejarme un comentario en el primer capítulo, de verdad, lo agradezco **__**de corazón**_ _ **, y eso, el apoyo, aunque no lo parezca, es lo que me ha dado ánimo para seguir con esta historia en un fic de varios capítulos, y que deje de ser un one-shot.**_

 _ **Ojala os guste, disfrutad.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **Kaedwen**

 **.**

La brisa era fría y la helada cubría las briznas de hierba en la cristalina y fresca mañana invernal; tan sólo las pisadas de la yegua castaña rompían el intrincado diseño de escarcha sobre el camino. El vapor cálido que contrastaba con el frío ambiente salía por las fosas nasales de Sardinilla, al igual que de las de sus jinetes. El brujo entonces tiró de las riendas con un suave toque deteniendo a su montura, soltando el cálido aire mientras analizaba el camino.

Vacío.

Así podía definirlo, no había ni un alma, ni humano, ni sobrenatural, ni animal. Y no es que le sorprendiera, los meses de invierno eran muy duros en el norte, y hacia donde ellos viajaban no esperaba encontrar el consuelo de una aldea o de una ciudad que les abriera sus puertas y les diera cobijo en ese clima inclemente. Tampoco lo necesitaba, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa vida errante en la senda, aunque lo hubiera agradecido por ella. Elianna. Su Elia. Su mujer, su compañera y ahora prometida.

Quien lo hubiera dicho hacía unos pocos años apenas; desde luego de habérselo contado una vidente, no lo hubiera creído. Que él, un brujo, y no cualquier brujo, sino uno que para sus pasados quebraderos de cabeza había sacado a pasear demasiado lo que guardaba entre las piernas, estuviera ahora prometido, por casarse y amarrado a una simple humana corriente. No una duquesa, ni una reina, ni una hechicera, una sencilla campesina de una aldea de Velen. Llevaban una vida tranquila y apacible, sin muertes ni conspiraciones ni regicidios, tan solo algún contrato de brujo de vez en cuando para proteger a la gente de los alrededores de los monstruos que eventualmente se mostraran y ya. El albino no ansiaba ni deseaba más, para él, esa vida era suficiente, tanto como había huido de su vida anterior, ahora estaba en calma. No pedía más, era feliz.

— _¡Oh Geralt, deberías verte la cara, brujo, es todo un poema! —rió la joven, tratando de ahogar la risa con una mano en el ceñido corsé._

— _Creo que hemos enfadado a la duquesa —sonrió Geralt rodando los ojos._

 _Eliana rió al ver que el brujo le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a la mencionada —quien le estaba fulminando desde su trono con labios fruncidos y mirada asesina— y la joven castaña, alisándose la falda del emperifollado y lujoso vestido de seda de gala que lucía, de un color oro viejo intenso, mangas negras de satén y bordados con hilo de perla, no pudo evitar que no le importase. Era una fiesta importante a fin de cuentas, no todos los días eran huéspedes de una fiesta real en el palacio de la duquesa Anna Henrietta._

— _Deja que se enfade, ¡mira esta luna! ¡bailaría hasta el alba bajo ella! —exclamó Elianna alzando los brazos al cielo y girando sobre si misma, rebosante de alegría—. ¡Maldición, bailaría hasta con un diablo esta noche!_

— _Por suerte no creo que tengas que esforzarte tanto —bromeó el albino._

— _Por suerte te tengo —rió ella de nuevo, tomándole de las manos—. Espero que bailes mejor que uno, o seremos más que un motivo de enfado para la duquesa si le arruinas la fiesta._

 _Ante eso Geralt no pudo más que soltar una espontanea carcajada, negando con la cabeza y dejando que la joven lo guiara en el animado y ajetreado baile, una polka rápida con cambios de pareja y giros en plena pista. Que un ghul se la comiera si Elianna no estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que Geralt supiera bailar… y no solo sabía, sino que vaya que tenía maestría. Giraba y movía a las damas como si fuera un experto experimentado en la materia._

 _Cuando tres caballeros más tarde su pareja volvió a ser Geralt, aún en plena polka, no pudo evitar preguntarlo._

— _A riesgo de que tu ego se acrecenté debo preguntarlo, ¿cuándo aprendiste a bailar así, brujo? —inquirió, asombrada, mirándolo fijamente mientras giraban._

— _¿Me creerías si te dijera que aprendí cuando me poseyó un fantasma? —confesó Geralt con un deje de diversión irritada en sus palabras, recordando a Vlodimir Von Everec usando su cuerpo._

— _Contigo, Geralt, nada me sorprende —sonrió la joven._

— _Puedo apostarte unas monedas de oro a que te equivocas, Elia —dijo Geralt besando sus labios levemente primero, y rozando su nariz después._

— _Tengo toda la vida para averiguarlo ¿no es así? —susurró ella, mirándole llena de amor._

 _Y si, así sería, pues si algo podía asegurar el Lobo Blanco es que lucharía contra quien fuese porque así fuera._

Nunca había sido tan feliz. Si tan sólo tuviera a Ciri y a Vesemir a su lado, su vida estaría completa. Deseaba tanto que Elia la conociera, a su hija, su diablilla de pelo plateado. Si los rumores que le llegaban eran ciertos, y no lo dudaba conociendo el carácter fogoso y aventurero de la joven, Ciri se estaba convirtiendo en una bruja excelente, tanto que podría llegar a superarlos a todos si no lo había logrado ya, a pesar de su falta de experiencia en el mundo en solitario. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, orgulloso por su pequeña. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Lambert, Keira y Eskel, y supuso que pronto habría de averiguarlo, pues realmente echaba mucho de menos a sus hermanos; más de lo que admitiría.

Un suspiro a su espalda lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad y haciéndolo plenamente consciente de donde se encontraban.

Temeria y Redania hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás, y las soleadas praderas de Toussaint eran un cálido y apacible suspiro lejano. Kaedwen aparecía ahora ante sus ojos amplia, basta y salvaje; la tierra más hermosa que conocía, si, pero una de las más peligrosas también. Y adentrándose en esas montañas se encontraba, llevando a su espalda aquello que más amaba. No sabía si era muy sensato… pero de ninguna manera la hubiera dejado atrás.

—Hace frío aquí —dijo ella suavemente, acariciando su pecho sobre la armadura de piel y acero, pues lo tenía rodeado con los brazos para sujetarse mientras cabalgaban.

—Lo sé, el clima es más inclemente a medida que te adentras en el norte —confirmó Geralt, girando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Estás bien?

Elianna sencillamente asintió, clavando la mirada en las nevadas montañas, cada vez más cercanas.

—No es nada, me acostumbraré —afirmó la joven para quitarle hierro al asunto y preocupaciones al brujo, pues en ocasiones sentía que la sobreprotegía—. Tan solo me sorprende, no esperaba un cambio tan drástico respecto a Velen, mi tierra es húmeda y soleada… —suspiró— supongo que me queda mucho mundo por ver.

—Lo verás —dijo entonces el brujo, sonriendo de medio lado—, y sin demora, me temo. En unos días llegaremos a las montañas donde crecí.

—Kaer Morhen —murmuró Elia, y Geralt sencillamente asintió, confirmándolo—, puede que al verlas entienda muchas cosas, como de donde vienen tu temperamento —y sonrió al añadir jocosamente—,…o tu insolencia.

—Puedes intentarlo —negó él divertido—, pero no creo que averigües nada, eso, es de mi propia cosecha.

—¿Quizá tu gallarda presencia, entonces? —bromeó la joven siguiendo su juego.

—Y eso también —rió el brujo, pasando una pierna sobre la cabeza de Sardinilla, desmontando de un salto.

Cuando hubo bajado y sus botas rompieron la fina capa de escarcha, se subió los guanteletes y suspiró, llevándose una mano a los ojos a modo de visera para otear el horizonte, tomando con su mano libre las riendas de Sardinilla haciéndola caminar a paso tranquilo y calmado. La yegua respondió la comanda sin rechistar, comenzando a caminar con Elia montándola sentada sola sobre la silla y su albino compañero de aventuras caminando a su lado.

La joven realmente estaba preocupada. A pesar de que intentaba animar a su brujo aligerando el ambiente con bromas y mimos, había visto que Geralt se ensombrecía a medida que avanzaban y dejaban las soleadas tierras del sur atrás, como si no deseara adentrarse en esos lugares o estuviera desenterrando recuerdos dolorosos. Como él mismo había dicho, su pasado parecía estar dándole caza, y debía enfrentarlo, aunque esta vez ella estaría a su lado para ayudarlo.

Geralt no parecía ser consciente de ello, pero desde que esos dos seres vampíricos les habían visitado en el viñedo hacia unos meses, había comenzado un cambio inexorable en su vida que los llevaría y especialmente a ella descubrir facetas de él que ignoraba, nunca le había visto en acción, luchando o matando, y para Elianna esto era algo totalmente nuevo. Estaba asustada ante lo inesperado, ante lo peligroso del mundo y dejar la comodidad de la vida feliz que había construido junto a él; pero ese temor palidecía ante la idea de aventuras, de conocer más de su vida, de ser parte de su mundo y no solo la fachada tras la que se ocultaba.

El lobo blanco sin embargo estaba sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Desde que Dettlaff había llegado junto a esa otra vampira, Kathiel, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese encuentro. Por eso estaban allí, en medio del camino, rumbo a la fortaleza de los brujos.

—Escucha, Elia, esto es importante —dijo sin detenerse.

—Tranquilo, Geralt, nada malo pasará —susurró la castaña—, te preocupas demasiado, brujo.

Él frunció los labios alzando la mirada hacia ella, clavando sus ojos dorados en los suyos, castaños. Finalmente detuvo sus pasos y soltó las riendas, acercándose a la parte trasera de Sardinilla para abrir sus alforjas, sacando de ellas una ballesta pequeña y ligera que había traído para ella; pues esa y el arco eran las únicas armas que su joven prometida había logrado manejar sin ser un desastre absoluto y un blanco fácil o salir herida.

La tomó en sus manos unos instantes antes de caminar los dos pasos que lo separaban de ella y alzar el brazo, ofreciéndosela. Elianna lo miró sin coger el arma, sin apartar los ojos de él pensativa, y finalmente aceptando lo que le ofrecía cogió la ballesta, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas.

—No te apartes nunca de ella —dijo el brujo mirándola intensamente, enfatizando sus palabras con un toque sobre la madera del mango del arma—. Esto no es una excursión por el campo o una merienda en Toussaint, Elia, tenlo presente, esto es peligroso. No solo el entorno. La gente, son hostiles y supersticiosos aquí, lo sé bien; no esperes un cálido recibimiento.

—No lo esperaba —respondió ella.

—Animales salvajes: aquí hay lobos, osos, depredadores —la interrumpió él y continuó, ignorándola—, y monstruos. Si unos sumergidos fueran el mayor problema no estaría preocupado…

—¡Oh, Geralt! —exclamó ella con una media sonrisa, desmontando.

Cuando hubo bajado de Sardinilla, posó la ballesta sobre la silla antes de girarse hacia él y acurrucarse, haciendo que a regañadientes el albino alzara los brazos para rodearla. La joven creía saber cómo calmar su ánimo, y es que para bien o para mal era totalmente cierto que el brujo se preocupada demasiado. Ella ya no era ninguna niña, y si había podido sobrevivir sola durante más de diez años, podría sobrevivir a un día o dos en Kaedwen.

—Se cuidarme, amor, aunque parezcas olvidarlo —dijo ella, con la mirada perdida en la hojarasca helada—. Confía en mí por una vez.

—Como quieras —respondió crípticamente, soltándola, y alzando su mentón clavó de nuevo sus ojos dorados en los suyos—, pero no te separes de la ballesta.

Elianna sencillamente asintió, sonriendo ligeramente cuando una idea pasó volando por su mente de forma fugaz. Entonces se irguió de puntillas y atrajo al brujo en un beso rápido, que él correspondió en el acto, rodeándola de nuevo y sintiendo como la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba entre sus labios. Geralt sin embargo no la soltó sino que dejó que sus manos bajaran por su espalda hasta su trasero, alzándola a peso, logrando que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas y apoyara la espalda sobre los cuartos traseros de Sardinilla, comenzando a dirigir sus besos a la parte baja de su cuello.

La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole acceso para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera… ¡oh, Melitele! ya podía notar cómo él se enardecía con cada segundo que pasaba rozando sus caderas. Era muy cierto el rumor que corría entre las viejas de la aldea de que los brujos eran amantes voraces y fogosos, como una vez le dijo el propio Geralt cuando ella le preguntó el por qué no se cansaba tras yacer durante muchas horas, _"los brujos tenemos mucha libido, más que los varones normales"_ y ella podía dar fe en piel y carne de que así era.

Cuando el brujo comenzó a desatar los lazos de su camisa por fin la joven fue consciente de la situación, entonces abrió los ojos viendo donde se encontraban. Estaban en medio del camino, en una mañana helada con el alba despuntando, no era definitivamente la mejor idea hacer eso allí cuando los campesinos o los comerciantes podían cruzar con sus carretas en cualquier momento. Si no lo detenía ahora ella misma podría olvidarse de su buen juicio, así que tragó saliva y le miró.

—No creo que… —comenzó ella con un jadeo ahogado cuando el brujo abrió su camisa, revelando su corsé de tela ante la helada brisa mañanera, por lo que se forzó a seguir—, para, Geralt… mira donde estamos.

Él no se apartó, aunque alzó ligeramente la cabeza.

—No creí que te importara —dijo con voz ligeramente ronca, y ella podía notar ese matiz oscuro en su voz que conocía y amaba a la perfección—, no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así.

—Pero no estamos en Toussaint como tú bien has dicho… ¡oh dioses! —contradijo la joven— por favor, Geralt…

Finalmente el brujo la soltó y se alejó, permitiendo que ella bajara las piernas y lo liberara, mirándola como un depredador de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja ante el rubor naciente de su joven prometida, que era plenamente consciente de cómo sus ojos dorados se detenían en la pálida piel que el corsé revelaba, en como la forma redondeada de sus pechos se movía deprisa bajo su respiración agitada y sus pezones estaban firmes y duros ante el aire fresco de la helada mañana.

—Te compensaré —dijo ella suavemente con timidez, cosa que aún le sorprendía, mientras se ataba la camisa y se ponía la mantilla sobre la capa de lana que llevaba.

—Bien, ya tengo en mente algunas ideas —respondió el albino, subiendo al caballo y ofreciéndola su mano—, incluyen mantas, cojines y una buena y crepitante hoguera.

—¿Y una tina llena de agua caliente? —añadió ella, montando en Sardinilla tras él, abrazándolo.

—No me opondría —dijo casi sarcástico—, tendría buenas vistas mientras me relajo.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo mientras Sardinilla retomaba su camino, movida ahora por las ordenes de Geralt. Cabalgaron durante horas, y cada vez el bosque parecía más profundo a ambos lados; claramente el brujo conocía el camino, pues no desviaba su ruta ni un palmo, pero para la joven Elianna aquel basto y amplio paraje parecía no tener fin.

Sería una travesía interesante.

* * *

El atardecer brillaba ya anaranjado y rosáceo en el cielo cuando el primer atisbo de civilización hizo presencia después de varios días de haber cruzado la frontera de Temeria.

El aroma a Celidonias, Verbena y Arrayan blanco inundaba el aire, y Elianna amó cada segundo de ello. No entendía por qué Geralt era tan precavido, si en esos días no había sucedido ningún percance digno de mención… y ahora las luces de antorchas y de lámparas de aceite que brillaban tras los cristales de las casas de la aldea que se veía cerca aparecían en su horizonte apaciblemente. Era un golpe de suerte sin lugar a dudas, pues por mucho que la gustara la vida en el camino junto al brujo y las aventuras que podría vivir, no le haría ascos a una buena tina con agua caliente y aceites aromáticos en lugar de una cascada helada y fría como agua de glaciar.

Sardinilla encaminó sus pasos hacia la porticada de madera de la aldea, cada vez más cercana, sin embargo antes de que llegaran a cruzarla Geralt detuvo a la yegua, sin girarse antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos aquí, o prefieres continuar durante la noche? —inquirió, con voz neutra, sin dejar ver sus emociones.

Elia lo pensó durante unos instantes, realmente si era poco el camino por recorrer no compensaría pagar una posada; sin embargo si la travesía aún sería larga sin duda lo necesitaban.

—¿Hay mucho camino hasta Kaer Morhen? —dudó ella.

—Puede que llegáramos mañana con las últimas luces, si forzamos a Sardinilla —respondió el brujo—, no estoy cansado, así que dejo en tus manos decidir.

—Mañana con el crepúsculo… son muchas horas —murmuró ella entonces, pensativa, suspirando al final—. Lo lamento, Geralt pero yo si necesito el descanso, no todos tenemos sentidos mejorados.

El brujo no respondió, sino que espoleó la montura como toda respuesta.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la aldea no había demasiada gente en las calles, unas cuantas mujeres atendiendo labores y algunos campesinos conduciendo a los animales, y para Geralt no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de soslayo que les eran dirigidas. Estaba cayendo la helada, y de nuevo al respirar salieron de sus labios nubes de vapor que se perdían en el aire frío, por lo que Geralt dirigió los pasos de Sardinilla al centro de la aldea, donde era probable que se encontrara la posada.

No conocía bien el lugar, pues de las muchas aldeas que había entre Kaedwen y Kaer Morhen no se había detenido antes en esa, pero no veía demasiada diferencia con la otras. Era una aldea humilde norteña, bien resguardada y sin demasiadas pretensiones. Las calles no estaban empedradas sino que los caminos eran de tierra y hierba, las casas, humildes y de madera solían tener un pequeño establo con cabras o cerdos detrás; los más afortunados incluso tenían un gallinero… y en el centro se erguían la herrería, la panadería y el pequeño mercado, que apenas constaba de cuatro puestos: un puesto de carnes, otro de pescados, uno de telas y pieles de animales y un último de trastos para la casa como cafeteras, cazuelas y ornamentos para el huerto.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pensó el brujo. No se equivocaba en sus suposiciones, así que tal como predijo y frente al tablón de anuncios, en la pequeña y desierta plaza central se encontraba la taberna, de cuyo interior salía un humo cálido y con aroma a guiso, y el sonido de una flauta sonaba amortiguada en el aire.

Sin más demoras el albino condujo a Sardinilla hacia el lugar, y cuando hubo llegado desmontó, atando las riendas de su yegua al poste delantero de la posada. Elia siguió su ejemplo y bajó del caballo, acercándose a la entrada, esperándolo, y juntos cruzaron las puertas. Estaba bastante lleno el lugar, se sorprendió observando la joven al ver que las mesas del comedor bullían de actividad y en la barra el tabernero servía pintas y licores Temerios uno tras otro.

No había enanos ni elfos en el lugar, cosa previsible, pensó Geralt para sí mismo sin decir nada rodando los ojos; _campesinos ignorantes_...

Elianna se acercó a la barra con una sonrisa amable dispuesta a pedir una habitación, y el tabernero, un hombre calvo y rollizo de sonrojadas mejillas y rostro sudado la saludó con un gesto de cabeza antes de que ella posara sus manos sobre el tablón de madera de la barra.

—Buen día —saludó Elianna.

—Buen día, muchacha —respondió el hombre, pasando el paño por la superficie—, noche fría para andar ahí fuera ¿mnn?

Ella asintió sin perder la sonrisa, mientras que Geralt estaba manteniendo las distancias y analizando a las figuras de las mesas por si había algo fuera de lugar en ellas.

—Cierto, por eso quería una habitación para resguardarme esta noche —afirmó la castaña—, me espera un largo camino todavía.

—Tenemos alguna libre —asintió el tabernero guardando por fin el paño, sonriéndola.

—Una suerte entonces que hayamos llegado a tiempo —dijo Elianna haciendo que el ceño del tabernero se frunciera lentamente, receloso por las palabras que ella había usado.

Tal parecía que su cerebro lento estaba poco a poco hilando y atando cabos, y parecía haber comprendido que Elianna no estaba sola. Sus ojos entonces vagaron de la joven frente a él al mutante de ojos amarillos a unos pasos de distancia, y su sonrisa murió en su cara tan fugazmente como había surgido.

—¿A dónde dices que vas? —inquirió molesto.

La joven vio claramente que algo no iba bien y retiró con lentitud las manos de la mesa, poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva.

—No lo he dicho —respondió, intentando aparentar normalidad a pesar de que estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, recordando las palabras de Geralt—, voy a las montañas, con mi prometido.

Eso pareció asquear al tabernero, que miró a Geralt ahora sin intentar disimular, con una mueca de tremenda repugnancia.

—¿¡Tu prometido!? —exclamó—, ¿¡ese brujo!?

Elianna iba a responder algo y cortésmente poner en su sitio a semejante necio por faltarle el respeto a ella sino a Geralt, sin embargo sintió el peso conocido de la mano de su brujo sobre su hombro, calmándola. Geralt se había acercado de forma sigilosa, y aún intentando guardar las apariencias y no crear un alboroto, el brujo intentó calmar el ambiente.

—¿Hay algún problema? —inquirió Geralt, con voz de acero.

El tabernero tardó unos instantes en responder, y el brujo vio claramente como se debatía entre decir o no lo que pensaba, antes de finalmente explotar y posar el trapo de un manotazo, poniéndose rojo y con perlas de sudor recorriéndole la calva, parecía a punto de colapsar.

—Los de tu ralea no son bien recibidos aquí —estalló finalmente escupiendo frente a ellos el posadero—, ¡marchaos!

—No veo por qué mi oro no va a cumplir su propósito tan bien como el de cualquier otro —contradijo Geralt, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo al oír la discusión algunos de los hombres que estaban bebiendo en las mesas de al lado se fueron levantando y acercándose. Geralt ni los miró, bastaba con olerlos para ver su estado. Uno de ellos le empujó, y de nuevo Elia abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Geralt la detuvo con un gesto, que no pareció calmar al borracho aldeano.

—¿No le has oído, mutante? —espetó el campesino—, aquí no se sirve a monstruos.

—¡Si, largo! —exclamó otro.

—A saber que hechizo le habrá puesto a esa jovencita —murmuró una mujer unas mesas mas allá, negando con la cabeza—, seguro que la tiene secuestrada.

—Muy bien mutante, si no te vas por tus propios pies tendremos que sacarte —gruño el primero de los aldeanos crujiendo los nudillos.

Eliana retrocedió, siendo ahora plenamente consciente de las palabras de Geralt sobre la hostilidad de la gente del norte para con los brujos. Era descorazonador, y no solo eso, sino peligroso; la ignorancia y la intolerancia de esa gente podía costarles la vida. Sintió miedo real, al ver como toda la gente de la sala se había quedado súbitamente en silencio y los observaba, bien podía decirse que el ambiente estaba más pesado que el plomo.

—Geralt… —susurró, paralizada al ver que los rodeaban.

El albino no se movió. Parecía tan calmado como siempre, pero dejó caer la mano que tenía sobre la barra hacia su costado, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos sobre los de los hombres frente a él, y sus iris refulgieron más dorados que nunca bajo la luz de las antorchas. Un hombre sensato se hubiera asustado ante tal visión, pero los borrachos aldeanos no estaban por la labor, en su lugar avanzaron.

—No estoy buscando pelea, solo un sitio donde pasar la noche en paz —dijo Geralt, aun sin dejar mostrar sus emociones, aunque una tormenta se percibía en su interior por la forma en la que su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mirada fija en ellos—, pero si seguís por ese camino terminaréis muy mal.

Uno de los aludidos se echó a reír incrédulo, sacando de su cinturón un cuchillo largo, sonriendo con malicia se volvió hacia su compañero, que asintió con un gesto.

—Parece que la pelea te ha encontrado a ti, brujo —exclamó de nuevo escupiendo otro de los hombres, sacando ahora una maza de debajo de la mesa.

Y la situación se descontroló.

Uno de los hombres no esperó más y saltó hacia delante con un rugido dispuesto a acabar con aquello, el que portaba una maza, y Geralt detuvo el golpe con la espada de acero sin problemas, por lo que giró la hoja e hizo retroceder al individuo antes de ser envestido por un lado por otros dos hombres armados con espadas cortas. Toda la taberna estaba observando la pelea entre asustados, paralizados y asombrados, pero nadie intervendría para ayudar a ninguno de los contendientes, eso estaba claro, valoraban sus vidas en su mayoría.

El brujo retrocedió con un giro y rodó por el suelo hasta quedar acuclillado, momento que aprovechó para lanzar la señal Ingi y prender fuego a varios. Aquello fue el caos, los heridos comenzaron a gritar y a girar sin control, prendiendo fuego a las mesas, derramando los licores y las viandas que había sobre ellos, inflamándose más. Un par de ellos murió cayendo al suelo derribado. Los que no habían sido afectados por la señal, cuando lograron salir de su asombro se lanzaron contra Geralt, empujándolo, uno logro darle un puñetazo y tirarlo al suelo quedando sobre él; pero el brujo le dio una patada en el estomago con la rodilla y se levantó.

Estaba tan centrado en el combate que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. En cuanto la pelea había dado comienzo la mayoría de los que estaba sentados cerca se habían levantado y se habían alejado varios pasos, y lo mismo había hecho Elianna, solo para chocar de espaldas contra uno de los aldeanos, que la giró con brusquedad y la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza, sometiéndola. Todo mientras Geralt usaba su veloz remolino de espada para zafarse de los atacantes que lo abordaban.

La joven al verse sola forcejeó, y haciendo caso de lo que Geralt le había enseñado le arañó con la mano libre en el antebrazo, haciendo que aullara de dolor y le propinara una bofetada que le ladeó el rostro, entonces la morena sacó la fuerza y valor suficientes para darle una patada en la espinilla primero, y en la entrepierna después, derribándolo. No podía creer que se hubiera librado cuando sintió una hoja de acero en la garganta.

—Muy bien, brujo, ya basta —dijo una voz, la voz de la persona que la tenía sujeta.

Geralt ya había terminado con cinco de los siete hombres que estaban peleando cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba. ¡Maldición! ¿¡como había podido ser tan descuidado!? Al ver la expresión tensa, y él bien lo sabía, internamente muy asustada de la joven que amaba, el brujo dejó caer la espada al suelo sin titubeos, fijándose en la persona que la tenía aprisionada. Moriría lentamente en cuanto lograra liberarla y alejarla de ese cabrón lo suficiente para no dañarla.

Era un hombre maduro, por su apariencia parecería de la misma franja de edad de Roche, aunque a diferencia de este, el hombre que retenía a Elianna vestía de forma elegante y burguesa, con un jubón verde musgo, pantalones y botas de cuero y piel y una capa marrón pálida. Se le pareció ligeramente a Dijkstra. Mas nada de eso era importante ahora. Trató de calmarse, Elia debía salir ilesa, así que trataría de ganar tiempo para que no la hiriera.

—Suéltala, ella no te ha hecho nada —dijo Geralt, alzando las manos de forma conciliadora.

—No tengo intención de dañarla, lobo —dijo el hombre, haciendo que el brujo le mirara con dureza, internamente asombrado de que conociera ese apodo.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió entonces, sospechando que fuera lo que fuera no sería nada bueno.

Sin embargo el hombre rió ligeramente, sin sonido, y no dijo nada, evadiendo la pregunta. Alzó las cejas condescendientemente antes de responder.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto, Geralt, créeme, lo sabrás —dijo únicamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, un brillo surgió de la mano del hombre y como si de un potente somnífero se tratara, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Lo último que vio antes de caer redondo al suelo perdido en la inconsciencia fue la boca del hombre susurrando unas palabras que jamás llegó a oír, y la mirada asustada de Elianna.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

 **.**

 **¿Os ha gustado la continuación? ya que tanto queríais, pues os la traigo. Tengo toda una historia pensada, y mucha ilusión por enseñárosla, ojala os guste.**

 **¿Quién creéis que será ese hombre, y de qué conoce a Geralt? ¿Qué creéis que le pasara, estará bien?**

 **Pero más importante aún es esto: ¿por qué vuelve voluntariamente Geralt al norte, a Kaer Morhen, después de haber logrado una vida tranquila y feliz en Toussaint con Elianna? algún motivo muy importante habrá para que el brujo deje su retiro, y todo eso queridos lectores, es lo que habréis de descubrir en esta historia.**

 **No puedo más que agradecer a las personas que leyeron, dejaron un follow y un favorito, y sobre todo, un comentario (que no cuesta ni un minuto, y anima al escritor a seguir), y pediros que, si os gusta esta historia y queréis que escriba mas, por favor, dejadme saber vuestra opinión. Lo valoro mucho, y me ayuda. —reviews son amigos, no comida.**

 **Un besito y gracias por leer.**


End file.
